narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoraku Clan
The Kyoraku Clan (京らく ,Kyoraku Ichizoku) are the descendants of an Uchiha splinter faction that left the clan centuries ago before Madara and a clan from the Land of Water known as the Sado. Appearance There are two general looks within the clan. They can either have silver or blond hair, the blond hair being more wild while the silver is usually flatter and stringy. They both usually have darker colored eyes and tanner skin, though some tend to be darker than others. History The origins of the clan begin over 600 years ago, when a faction of the then unaffiliated Uchiha had a falling out with the powers that be within the clan and left what would become the land of fire. The wondered east into the islands until settling in the main land. It was a quieter place back then, much less populated than the fertile lands and not as accessible to as the other lands. While settling in the island nation the self exhiled Uchiha joined up with a clan called the Sado, creating the Kyoraku clan, and after centuries of a thinning genetic pool and random mutation the Sharingan of the Uchiha faded into the Satsugan of the Kyoraku. While the ex Uchiha welcomed the new title, many of the Sado held onto their ancestral identity. Though the two sides joined long ago the descendants of the original distinctive clans can still be seen today; the main branch, the Kyoraku, and the secondary branch, the Sado. While all members identify as Kyoraku and are held with the same respects, the attitude and appearance of the Sado tend to coincide with the silver haired Sado attitude and ideals of power and superiority whereas the blonde haired Kyoraku appearance and attitude of submission for the sake a peace tend to show together. The newly formed clan sided first with the land of Water but fled during the bloodline purges. Because of their unique set of Kekkei Genkai the members of the clan often were assigned to black ops missions, though as the dojutsu has become increasingly rare to manifest due to the rising peace, most members unsure of how it worked, that the chances of finding a member who possessed it were low. Once gaining political influence in the land of fire the Kyoraku clan often found themselves going against the Uchiha in several political disputes. When the clan was wiped out by Itachi the Kyoraku clan saw a good growth in both political and economic sway inside of the land of fire that helped extend their influence to other nations. This meant that many members of the clan, mostly the Sado faction, were against the successions yielded when the Uchiha assets were divided up, as many people in the Kyoraku clan felt they deserved more, being blood relatives of the Uchiha. These objections generally stayed inside of the clan's compound ,located outside of the leaf village, due in part to the current head of the clan. A man who show'd himself to be apart of the Kyoraku faction, he was more than willing to secede some of the clan's influence and control in the land of fire to keep the peace. That was until the head of the clan died mysteriously of a heart attack. His replacement, the leader of the Sado faction, was more hardline and soon word began to leak that he opposed the susession. This lead to a tense stand off that would eventually escalate to all out war inside of the leaf village. In order to stop this from happening the son of the previous leader gave valuable information about the clan's motives and information about their business dealings and agreements they'd made with other nations to the hokage in order to to arrest the leaders of the Sado faction and prevent a full scale war between the clans of the hidden leaf. With the information given to them a group of anbu was sent to arrest the leaders of the Sado faction, only to see that they'd already left and taken most of his followers with him under cover of dark. It was later discovered that they had offered secrets of the hidden leaf village to the village hidden in the stone in order to gain land and influence in the land of Earth, and have been there for over a decade. Abilities The Kyoraku Clan possesses a natural affinity for Water Release nature transformation . The also possess the Satsugan, a dojutsu derived from the Sharingan. Members